Unwilling to Accept
by katwoman
Summary: A female lf is frustrated with her mother attempting to set her up. Please R+R
1. Preparations

Disclaimer- I do not own Lord of the Rings or any plot or characters related to it. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. However, all original characters belong to me.  
  
Author's Note 2- Due to an error pointed out to me from the Canon police; I have decided to edit Treebeard out of the story. I am sorry if you enjoyed having him in there but just do not want to have my story to be unfaithful to J.R.R. Tolkien. Oh, and as far as when the story takes place, you will find that out soon enough. I don't want to ruin it for you.  
  
Author's note- This is my first attempt at fanfiction so please be kind. I welcome constructive criticism with open arms but please no flames. I am inventing a character. I am trying to make her different so please give me suggestions on how to improve her. Thank you!  
  
  
  
The heat was unbearable. Her skin felt like it was about to melt off her body. She was running through the woods and could hear the trees moaning in pain.  
  
"Honey, wake up." Ethereil looked into the concerned blue eyes of her mother.  
  
"What happened?" Etheriel asked. Her temples were throbbing and the memory of the dream was fading fast.  
  
"This is the third night in a row this has happened." Her mother Threndial was worried about her and she knew it. "Maybe letting you go out there and fight that war wasn't a good idea."  
  
"Mother it was a wonderful idea and I am so happy and proud of myself because I am helping my kin. Please don't make me leave."  
  
"If you keep having these dreams I'll have to honey. You are all that I have and I don't want to lose you. I'm going back to bed now. Call me if you need me."  
  
As her mother left the room, gracefully and silently as was the way of the elves, Etheriel thought back to the day when it was announced that women were allowed to fight in battle. She was so excited. It took many days of convincing but finally her mother agreed. Her hunting and warrior skills were well known throughout the land. Sometimes people asked to show them her skills but they didn't think she could do battle and merely looked at her like she was a sideshow. Even the men she fought alongside with looked down at the women in their group but she knows they think that the women are good warriors, even if they'd never say so.  
  
Etheriel sighed and rolled over. Her mother was right, these dreams were becoming more and more frequent. They puzzled her because she had never experienced anything even remotely close to those dreams in battle. Maybe they were some hidden memory from another life.  
  
Morning had arrived. Ethereil had been puzzling over this mystery for many hours. Now she had other things to attend to now that the day had begun.  
  
She quickly pulled on her tunic that was given to all elven soldiers and washed her face. She had cut her hair short which made her stand out but it was so easy to take care of.  
  
As she walked out of the hut that her mother lived in she absorbed all the commotion that was going on she remembered briefly that her mother mentioned that someone important was coming. It was beyond her why it was necessary for all this preparation for just a person. There were more important things than that. If battle had taught her anything it was that you must do everything that is necessary and extremely important before doing frivolous things.  
  
Etheriel walked through the woods. If there was anything she regretted about joining the army, it was leaving the trees behind. They very seldom came to woods but when they did, the trees were normally burned down, or seriously damaged. They weren't real trees, they were ghost trees.  
  
There was nothing like the trees in her village. These trees were strong, proud, and wise. She loved them dearly. They always made her feel welcome with their silent ways. They would never harm her.  
  
Etheriel walked back to town. She did not like leaving her mother alone when she was the only point of Etheriel's visit. It was still busy and crowded with elves milling around everywhere. She found her mother in Town Square setting up an intricate throne made of flowers.  
  
"Mother, can I help with anything?" Etheriel asked. She was restless. Going so long without doing anything was driving her crazy.  
  
"They need some help over at the entrance. Why don't you go there?" Threndial said without looking up from her work.  
  
"Alright Mother. I will find you when I am done." Etheriel replied. She smiled. Her mother would never discontinue her work when it was absolutely crucial.  
  
When she arrived at the entrance, some young elves were unsuccessfully attempting to put up a giant sign welcoming the arriving person. She assisted them in putting up the sign. With her help the sign went up quickly. Even so, when she returned to Town Square her mother was waiting for her, in front of the throne.  
  
"Come Etheriel. Let us get ready for the ceremony." Threndial said and motioned to Etheriel to follow her in to the hut. 


	2. Meeting the Prince

Disclaimer: I don not own Lord of the Rings or any of the Characters in it. However, all original characters are mine.  
  
Authors note-I read the first chapter and realized it sucked. I seriously hope this one will be better because I am horrible at beginnings and now that the story has started, writing is easier. Please read and review.  
  
As Etheriel brushed her short, auburn hair, she caught her mother looking at her in the mirror.  
  
"Mother, why are you looking at me so? I am only brushing my hair." Etheriel asked Threndial.  
  
"It is about the guest. He is a very nice man who is wise and brave." Threndial said with a little smile on her face.  
  
"Mother, are you attempting to set me up with a stranger." Etheriel asked. Her mother was forever introducing her to elves, disappointed that her daughter, now almost three thousand years old, had not been married.  
  
"He is no stranger. He is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, and many women would love to have him eager to meet them."  
  
"How can he be eager to meet me when he has not even heard of me?"  
  
Threndial had a guilty look on her face. "A messenger from Mirkwood came and said he was looking for a wife. I wrote a letter describing you and he wrote back saying he wanted to meet you. That is why he is coming here, to our little community, to meet you." Threndial paused here, waiting expectantly for her daughter's reaction.  
  
"Why would you do something like this! Mother I am perfectly capable of finding myself a husband. Setting me up behind my back makes me feel like a child. I do not appreciate this at all."  
  
Threndial's face became sad. She had thought her daughter would be happy that she had done the hard part, finding the guy. All Etheriel had to do was make him fall in love with her, which was simple because she was a wonderful person.  
  
Etheriel, upon seeing the sorrow on her mother's face apologized.  
  
"Mother, I did not mean to hurt you. I wish you would just let me live my life my way, instead of controlling it like I am a child." Etheriel walked over to her mother and gave her a hug. "I am happy that you care about me so. Not many mothers would have enough faith in their daughters to impress a prince." Etheriel smiled warmly and her mother returned the favor.  
  
"Come, Etheriel. We must go meet the prince." Threndial looked Etheriel up and down. "Aren't you going to change out of your uniform into something more feminine?"  
  
"Mother if the Prince doesn't like the clothes I'm wearing, he won't like me. I am a soldier and he if he doesn't like that, then so be it."  
  
"You always were headstrong my daughter. Your father would have been proud." Threndial sighed. She missed her husband terribly. He was killed a few years ago; defending Helm's Deep from the attacking Orcs. She shook the sadness from her and smiled to hide the feelings from Etheriel.  
  
"Shall we go to the celebration now mother?"  
  
"Yes we shall."  
  
They walked out into the square where the crowd had stopped fixing up the square. They were waiting in anticipation. The prince and his entourage were expected at any moment. Threndial and Etheriel were shoved gently shoved to the front of the crowd. Apparently everyone knew what Etheriel only learned of moments before.  
  
All of a sudden she heard the sound of hoof beats. With her elven hearing, she estimated they were about a mile away. It sounded like there was maybe twenty-five or so horses. They were getting closer and closer. She finally saw them rounding the bend.  
  
At the front there was an elf with dark brown eyes and hair the color of bark on a pine tree. He walked with an air of power, and elegance. He walked over to the throne, that Etheriel's mother had helped build. He sat upon it and looked around the square. The mayor approached him and said, "Prince Legolas, who has traveled from far away Mirkwood, I greet you to our humble town."  
  
"I am pleased to accept your welcome." Legolas said with a deep voice. "There is a person that I am looking forward to meeting. Can you tell me where an Etheriel is?"  
  
The crowd parted so Etheriel was face to face with the prince.  
  
"I am Etheriel, prince Legolas."  
  
Author's Note- I know, I know you all are thinking, "Legolas has blue eye and blond hair." Well this story is based on the book and J.R.R. Tolkein neglected to tell us exactly what color hair and eyes Legolas has. Many scholars have disputed it. I am going with this look for a little variety. As always, read and review. I want constructive criticism. 


	3. Finding Him

Disclaimer-Lord of the Rings and all characters in the story don't belong to me. All original characters do.  
  
"This is the famous Etheriel?" He noted her short hair. "I was expecting someone a little more."  
  
"Feminine?" Etheriel couldn't believe that this guy had said something so rude upon their first meeting. Weren't princes supposed to be kind and polite?  
  
"Clearly you are a free spirit." Legolas said. In his eyes you could see the teasing gleam.  
  
"I am. Do you have a problem with that your highness?" Etheriel was steamed. This prince was making fun of her, a soldier that helped protect his people with her life. This was incredibly insulting.  
  
Before he could reply, Threndial stepped between them and said, "Please excuse her. She has just come from battle and is a little shaken."  
  
"You are a soldier?" This time there was no teasing gleam. Etheriel wondered why he couldn't tell. Then she realized her mother had put a pale blue cloak on her when she wasn't looking. "Why, that is amazing." Etheriel smiled. "I haven't met a woman soldier yet. You must tell me what it's like sometime."  
  
Maybe he wasn't that snobby after all. The town mayor started talking to him. He smiled and seemed to genuinely be concerned about the small, unimportant issues that their small town faced. 'He's certainly handsome enough.' She thought. 'What am I saying? There are more important things than looks. Well, he is the Prince, maybe he is as courageous and kind as the stories say.' Legolas had stopped talking to the mayor and was walking towards her.  
  
"Miss Etheriel, I am sorry about my impolite replies in our earlier conversation. I now realize that you are indeed an independent and brave elf unlike any other in Middle Earth." He really means it. Even if you seem perfect, you may have some faults not seen to the naked eye. "May I take a walk with you so we can talk?"  
  
"I can see no reason why not." As Etheriel turned to head into the woods with Legolas she noticed Thranduil giving her a smile. Etheriel rolled her eyes, although she accepted the Prince's arm.  
  
"Do you walk here often?" He asked.  
  
"Only when I'm here on leave. Whenever I do get a chance to come here I feel so calm and peaceful. It is beautiful isn't it?" Etheriel said.  
  
"Yes, even though I am impartial to my home in Mirkwood this forest ranks among the most stunning I have seen." His dark eyes were unreadable, but Etheriel thought he meant it. "Since you are a soldier, I was curious about the conditions and opinions on the front lines. Would you mind telling me about them?"  
  
As Etheriel informed Legolas about the experiences she had in battles, she actually started to like Legolas. It was a far cry from loving him but Etheriel didn't know what to think. In books and the stories she had heard from people, your heart was supposed to beat faster and your palms were supposed to sweat every time you saw them. Maybe she'd feel that way in time.  
  
While Etheriel had been talking, they had already walked back to town. "I enjoyed having this conversation. We should do this again sometime." He gave her a little smile and then was quickly snatched up by various town officials.  
  
"Don't you like him Etheriel?" Thranduil said, coming up from behind her.  
  
"He's nice enough mother. I barely know him and I am most definitely in love so if you are expecting us to get married anytime soon, don't hold your breath." Etheriel said with a smile.  
  
"Don't you worry. You'll love him in time." Thranduil left to go make sure the punch bowls were filled. Etheriel hoped the whole entire prince's stay wouldn't be filled with conversations like that with her mother. They were boring and meaningless.  
  
Etheriel turned to the refreshment tables to get some cookies. Then she saw him.  
  
His long, golden, hair was streaming behind him. His clear blue eyes were sparkling with laughter and there was a kindness and sympathy in them that was unmistakable. Etheriel felt a feeling that she had never felt before but she knew exactly what it was. She was in love. 


End file.
